Forgiven, not forgotten
by mushroom1302
Summary: It's Starfire's birthday and what could go wrong? Only her evil sister coming back! She says that she's changed, but no one seems to believe her. How can she prove she's telling the truth? fin
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
(A/N I would like to dedicate this story to Cheekymonkey7779. Thanks for putting me on your fave list! Thank you Leigh! ()   
  
Starfire opened her eyes sleepily. She had been taking a nap and it was dark. A beeping tune sounded from her communicator. She picked it up and pressed the button.  
  
"Starfire? There's trouble, get here now!" said Robin's voice.  
  
"I shall be there presently." She said, yawning.  
  
She got up quickly and flew to the door. Everything was dark. It looked like the power had been cut. She flew quickly to the living room.  
  
"Robin? What is wrong?" she asked, but no one answered, "Robin? I am begging to become afraid. May I enquire as to your whereabouts?"  
  
"SURPRISE!" shouted someone.  
  
Starfire promptly punched them in the face. The lights switched on and she saw all the Titans standing there (except Beastboy who was curled up on the floor, trying to stop his nose from bleeding).  
  
"Um...happy birthday?" said Raven, looking at Beastboy.  
  
"A surprise party for me? I am extremely happy! This is so wonderful and I apologise to Beastboy for punching him in the nose!" shouted Starfire happily as music started blaring from the speakers.  
  
"No problem." Said Beastboy through a blood covered tissue.  
  
When Beastboy's nose had stopped bleeding and Starfire had stopped crying from happiness that she had a surprise party and sadness that she had almost broken Beastboy's nose, she began opening her presents.  
  
"Thank you so much! This is a most wonderful gift! I shall wear it always!" as she opened a present containing a hat from Cyborg.  
  
Robin shuffled forwards nervously and held out a present, looking at the floor. Starfire shredded the paper and opened the box. Inside was a picture frame made out of silver. It had small hearts in the corners and had a small banner carved onto it outlined with stars and curved, smooth writing in the centre which read 'Starfire'. In the frame was a picture of all the titans at the park.  
  
"It's nothing big or anything, just a frame...y'know." Said Robin.  
  
Starfire looked up, watery eyed, and hugged him.  
  
"Not interrupting am I?" said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned and gasped. Blackfire was standing in the door way.  
  
"Blackfire?" asked Starfire, taking a step back.  
  
She looked a lot thinner than the last time Starfire had seen her and a lot more desperate, almost pathetic.  
  
Robin pulled Starfire back behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" he said.  
  
"I've done my time and..." began Blackfire.  
  
"'Done your time'? A year? Is that all you got?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"A year...on Tameran it's been six...time difference...you know... Look I know I have no right to be here, but I had nowhere else to go and...I felt I owed to an apology..." she continued hopelessly, giving Starfire a pleading look.  
  
"An apology? For almost getting Starfire put in jail? You own us much more than that!" said Raven sharply, "Unless we have some proof that you're trustworthy then there is no way you'll be welcome on this planet and considering the trouble we've had with trusting people recently you don't have much of a chance!"  
  
Blackfire took a deep breath and stepped forward. The titans stepped back.  
  
"I understand...I mean Starfire sent me a letter telling me about Terra and I'm sorry, really, but I promise you I've changed!" said Blackfire desperately.  
  
"So did she and she changed back and died saving us! Are you going to change back" said Cyborg, but realised what he said and glanced at Beastboy who frowned for a second before carrying on for a minute.  
  
"I had nowhere else to turn..." she continued.  
  
"Then find somewhere!" Said Robin.  
  
"Stop! No more arguing! If my sister has done her time then she must be sorry!" said Starfire pushing past Robin.  
  
"Starfire, that's not necessarily true! They let her out because she had finished her sentence, not because she had been sorry for the crime!" said Robin, "And we can't let her stay here. How do we even know she's telling the truth? She might have escaped and is trying to get you into trouble again!"  
  
"I'm not lying! I swear on my life that I'm telling the truth!" said Blackfire.  
  
Robin looked Starfire straight in the eyes. He could she was struggling with herself, but what would she decide? She made her decision.  
  
"My sister can stay, but she is not to use her powers and is not to be left alone!" said Starfire.  
  
"You mean you actually expect us to stay in the same room as her!" said Beastboy, waving his arms, "Well not me! If you want her to stay then you keep an eye on her!"  
  
"That seems like a good idea!" Agreed Cyborg, "She can't really hurt you now, not now you've been through transformation."  
  
"We wouldn't really be able to stop her, your powers would be more sufficient for the job." Said Raven.  
  
Robin looked at the others and then thought about it for a second, they did have a point. He nodded.  
  
"She stays with Starfire." Said Robin, before turning away.  
  
The others left after him. Starfire looked down; her picture frame was on the floor. The faces of the team smiling up at her.  
  
"I really appreciate you sticking up for me and I promise you won't regret it!" said Blackfire.  
  
Starfire didn't say anything. She just bent down and picked up her picture frame. A single tear ran down her cheek. 'Once again my friends have left me because of my sister' she thought, 'perhaps this wasn't a good idea'.  
  
"Star?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"Our room is this way." Said Starfire, walking from the room.  
  



	2. 2

Robin woke up covered in (what he hoped was) cold sweat. He had just had a nightmare about the time Blackfire came to visit. He got up and crept to Starfire's room. Both Starfire and Blackfire were asleep. Blackfire was on a camp bed with her feet on the pillow like Starfire slept every night.  
  
He shook his head and walked back to his room. Back in Starfire's room, Blackfire opened her eyes. She turned over and pulled the cover tighter around herself. It was obvious that he wasn't going to trust her any time soon and she could understand why. He obviously liked Starfire a great deal, but wasn't about to say anything. Maybe she could help him out. Maybe...  
  
Starfire woke early. She sat up and looked at Blackfire's bed. It was empty. Starfire got up quickly and made her way to the living room. Blackfire was sitting hunched up, staring out of the window at the sunrise.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" she said.  
  
Blackfire turned her head and watched Starfire sit next to her.  
  
"I often like to sit and watch the sunrise." Said Starfire.  
  
"Great minds think alike!" said Blackfire, turning back to watch the sun rising over the horizon.  
  
Starfire giggled watched too. The sun rose and Blackfire turned round to face Starfire.  
  
"Why did I turn out this way? How come you've got the perfect record and I've been a thief, tried to frame my sister and then been to jail?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"I suppose that we are all different. Like when we go through transformation!" said Starfire.  
  
"Cyborg mentioned that. I wish I'd been here to see it. What happened to you?" asked Blackfire.  
  
Starfire went into the long story of how she changed into a monster and then almost got eaten when she changed into a chrysalis.  
  
"Wow, you got to be a chrysalis and I just turned purple for two days? Do you remember that? I refused to leave the house for the entire time!" laughed Blackfire.  
  
"And do you remember when I caught the Flowering flu and had roses sprouting from my facial features? I would not leave our room!" laughed Starfire.  
  
"And the time I sneaked out of our room when we were grounded and brought us back some cake?" said Blackfire, giggling.  
  
"And the shop keeper told our father and you were grounded for another two weeks, but you said that I didn't have any to stop me getting in trouble...you always seemed to keep me out of trouble." Said Starfire thoughtfully.  
  
"Well now you've paid me back by letting my stay here. Not that you should've done. I was completely out of order." Said Blackfire.  
  
Starfire smiled and got up.  
  
"I should prepare breakfast for my friends, perhaps you would like to join me?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Thank you. I would," Said Blackfire getting up.  
  
Robin was the last one up. He wandered in, poured out coffee and sat down. Starfire sat next to him, with Blackfire on her other side. Cyborg and Beastboy were racing on the computer and Raven was reading.  
  
"Good morning Robin. I trust that you have slept well?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Good enough." Said Robin, draining his coffee, "We have training to do later. Blackfire are you going join in or just watch?"  
  
Blackfire looked around the room. She knew that they wouldn't want her interfering.  
  
"I think it's best that I just sit it out." She said and sighed.  
  
"That's for the best." Said Robin, getting up, "Training course!"  
  
"Oh come on Robin! I'm winning for once!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Now Beastboy!" said Robin.  
  
Cyborg got up and switched of the TV. Beastboy glared at him.  
  
"You know I would've passed you anyway!" he said before running out as Beastboy had just changed into a tiger.  
  



	3. 3

Blackfire sat at the side of the obstacle course, cross legged, hovering in the air. Starfire stood at the start off the course, awaiting Robin's signal to start. Blackfire noticed how confident she seemed and she was amazed that Starfire could ever be so strong; she had always been the better fighter, not Starfire. Blackfire calmed herself; she had to keep herself under control for Starfire's sake.  
  
Blackfire wasn't quite sure, but she got the feeling that the rest of the group kept throwing glances her way. She smiled to herself, she was making them nervous. Starfire made it to the end of the course. The rest of the team ran forward. Blackfire watched. Robin was the first to congratulate Starfire. Blackfire smiled again. It was just as she had thought.  
  
"Beastboy's turn!" said Robin and the group walked to the sides, Starfire hovered beside Blackfire.  
  
"You did well!" said Blackfire.  
  
"I thank you!" said Starfire.  
  
Blackfire smiled and watched Beastboy. He was doing quite well until the metal doors slammed down in front of him. He didn't seem quite sure which animal to turn into. Blackfire knew the best decision would be a mouse, they're fast and small. Beastboy, however, went for a snake. The door slammed down on his tail.  
  
He rolled out as he turned back into a human, obviously in severe pain. They all ran forwards, including Blackfire.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Can you lift him up?" asked Robin.  
  
"It would have hurt his back..." said Blackfire.  
  
They all looked at her. She suddenly felt a tiny bit self-conscious.  
  
"Snakes do not have arms and legs, it might be best if we do not move him if he has injured his back. It could cause more damage." Explained Blackfire.  
  
"She's right." Said Raven, looking back down at Beastboy, "We should call an ambulance."  
  
"I will do that!" said Starfire, flying off.  
  
Blackfire leant down beside Beastboy. She hoped he was okay, it wouldn't be very good if bad things started happening while she was there, they might think she was brining bad luck.  
  
"Can we do anything?" asked Robin, also kneeling down.  
  
"Just make sure he stays awake, keep talking to him. I read in a book once that if someone is severely injured you should keep them awake to stop them from fainting!" said Blackfire, she noticed that she had started talking more like Starfire.  
  
Robin nodded and started talking to Beastboy. Beastboy didn't seem very impressed by this.  
  
"Dude! I am in serious pain here! I don't want to hear about your fighting techniques!" said Beastboy, furiously.  
  
"If he hasn't passed out yet, he can't have broken his back!" said Raven.  
  
"He's talking fine enough!" said Cyborg.  
  
Starfire came back.  
  
"An ambulance will be here shortly, but someone will have to open the passage to the island!" Starfire.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Robin, standing up, "Cyborg, I'll need you to deactivate the security first."  
  
Cyborg and Robin walked away.  
  
"You're probably going to have to stay in hospital, I'll pack your bag." Said Raven.  
  
"I will assist you!" said Starfire.  
  
They walked away.  
  
"Don't leave me here with..." began Beastboy, but caught Blackfire's eye, "Hi Blackfire, how're you doing?"  
  
Blackfire raised an eyebrow and looked out to see to watch for lights and sirens. 


	4. 4

It didn't take the ambulances more than fifteen minutes to get to the tower. Blackfire stayed with Beastboy all the time, even though they remained in stony silence. When Beastboy was taken away in the ambulance; Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin went too. Blackfire didn't think it was her place and decided to stay behind.

While they were gone, Blackfire looked around the tower. All around the tower she found pictures of the group and in every single one, Robin and Starfire were standing next to each other. Obvious hint. She tried to think of a way to push them in the right direction with out making it obvious what she was trying to do. She thought about for a second. Perhaps she could try and get them in the same place at the same time, or she could drop a hint to Starfire that she should tell him. Starfire was less likely to notice what she was doing.

It was two hours before the team got back to the tower.

"How's Beastboy?" she asked.

"Fine, no permanent damage. He has to stay there for a while." Said Raven coldly.

Blackfire looked away. Raven was acting as though it was her fault and it was getting on her nerves. She didn't want to start an argument and so decided that the best thing to do would be to avoid anything that could spark one of.

"We'd better get started on lunch…how about pizza?" asked Cyborg.

"To the pizza restaurant!" said Starfire.

They began making their way to the door when Robin turned around.

"You coming Blackfire? We owe you one, you were the one who stopped us from making Beastboy worse." He said.

Blackfire smiled and nodded. Perhaps she could use this opportunity to see how close Robin and Starfire already were.

"Meat! Anything with meat!" said Cyborg to the waitress.

Raven looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What? It's my one chance to have meat without Beastboy breathing down my neck!" said Cyborg.

The waitress took the menu and walked away. Blackfire looked around, she hadn't had a chance to come here last time she was on Earth, but of course, last time she was on Earth she was trying to frame her sister. A guilty feeling rose in her stomach. She was still causing Starfire trouble even when she wasn't intending to.

"With Beastboy out of the show for a bit we'd better hope that no one turns up to cause trouble!" said Robin.

"I don't see why. Blackfire's here." Said Cyborg.

Raven didn't look up, but Blackfire was sure she wasn't happy at this suggestion.

"I'm not sure if I should." Said Blackfire.

"I think it's a good idea!" said Robin.

"It would give her chance to show us how much she's improved," said Raven, still not looking up.

Blackfire stared at Raven, amazed that those words had just come out of her mouth. Perhaps Raven didn't blame her; maybe she was grateful to Blackfire for helping them.

"What do you think Starfire?" asked Blackfire nervously.

"You want my opinion?" asked Starfire in amazement.

"It is up to you, after all; I am your responsibility!" said Blackfire.

Starfire was touched by this understanding between Blackfire and herself. She smiled.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" said Starfire.

"We will always remember Beastboy as a valuable member of our team!" said Cyborg, sorrowfully.

"Cyborg!"

"I will always remember the times he tried to beat me at my own computer game!" Cyborg continued.

"I will kill you!"

"Though he could never beat me!"

"CYBORG!" shouted Beastboy, angrily.

He was suspended in a harness to prevent him from moving his back too much and he didn't feel that he deserved this kind of treatment.

"How are you feeling?" asked Robin.

"I've felt better when hanging up in a harness!" said Beastboy angrily as Cyborg stood in the background pretending to sob.

"He was so young," Cyborg cried, taking a step back and Beastboy desperately tried to get at him from his harness.

"So what are you guys going to do in the mean time?" asked Beastboy as he stopped trying to get up.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire nervously.

"About the team. I mean are you just going to carry on until I get back or…" he trailed off and no one seemed to want to answer.

"We asked Blackfire to take over for a while," said Raven quietly.

"BLACKFIRE?" shouted Beastboy.

Once again he tried desperately to get up, but Robin and Starfire stopped him.

"You're letting Blackfire take my position?" asked Beastboy.

"She's not taking it, just filling in for a while," said Cyborg, "Once you're back on your feet and ready for action she'll back off,"

Out side Blackfire was listening sadly. She hadn't really thought that he would be happy; that was why she hadn't entered the room. She had also known that it was only a temporary position in the team, but it still hurt to hear that she was only useful to the team so long as one of the other members were out of action.

She stood up and started to wander around the building. She walked down a passage way until she spotted the 'Exit' sign over a door at the end. She began walking towards it until she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"You're not one of them." Muttered a dark voice in her ear.

She looked down a side corridor and saw a tall, dark and broad shouldered figure standing there. His face was covered in shadow. She stepped back. She could only see one eye glinting in the darkness.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, backing against the wall.

"Don't you know?" he asked stepping forward into the light to reveal a black and orange mask.

"But you're…you're Slade, aren't you?" asked Blackfire, "But you're dead!"

"And your talents are wasted with that pathetic group of children," Slade said quietly.

"What do…what do you want?" asked Blackfire.

"I want your help," said Slade, "I need your help to defeat the Teen Titans,"

"N…no," said Blackfire, "I won't!"

Slade stared at her darkly.

"It's a bad idea to refuse to help me," said Slade, "For example, I could make them turn against you. Why do you need friends like them?"

"Starfire is my sister, and I made a promise to myself to help her!" said Blackfire.

"As you wish," said Slade, "But don't say I didn't warn you,"

With that he sank back into the shadows, and was gone.


	5. 5

Blackfire skidded around the corner and pulled open the door. The titans stared at her as she stood in the door way gasping for air.

"Sister?" asked Starfire, "What is wrong?"

"S…Slade…in the hospital…said," Blackfire started between taking in great lung fulls of air.

"Slade?" asked Robin.

Cyborg pulled a chair forward and Blackfire sat down gratefully.

"What did he say? Are you alright?" asked Robin, walking forward.

"Asked me to…join him…said he'd…turn you against me if…I didn't," said Blackfire, still gasping.

Raven handed her a bottle of water and after she had taken a drink she continued with her story.

"He said that if I didn't join him he'd turn you against me and when I said no he said that he'd warned me and disappeared," said Blackfire.

"Disappeared?" asked Raven, "How?"

"I don't know, one minute he was in the shadows and the next he was gone!" said Blackfire, watching them staring at her, "I know it sounds made up, but I swear I saw him!"

"But Slade is…" began Starfire.

"It couldn't have been him!" said Cyborg.

"Well it couldn't hurt to have a look around the hospital, Blackfire, you go back to the tower and stay there, we don't want him to get you," said Robin.

Blackfire nodded and stood up.

"Should I go with her?" asked Starfire.

"No, we need you to help search for him," said Robin, "Titans, spread out!"

As the titans spread out to look for Slade, Blackfire left the hospital and began making her way back to the tower.

"This is bad," she muttered.

The second Blackfire got back to the tower she knew something had gone wrong. For one, none of the security systems were online. She ran in through the doors and looked around.

"No," she gasped, falling to her knees.

Everything was gone; right down to the ship Cyborg had modified to go into space.

She stood up, shaking with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Slade," she said darkly and left the tower.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin all met up again in Beastboy's room.

"Did you find him?" asked Beastboy.

"Nothing," said Robin.

"Not a sign he was even here," said Cyborg.

"But I know my sister wouldn't tell us he was here if he wasn't!" said Starfire.

"But Slade's dead. He fell into the volcano when Terra…" Raven trailed off at the look on Starfire's face.

They all stood in silence for a while.

"Good news," said the nurse walking through the door.

They all looked up.

"His back injury isn't as bad as we had first thought. As long as he rests properly he should be able to go home," she said, smiling, "But no fighting for at least two weeks!"

"In that case we should just head home," said Robin and the nurse started taking Beastboy out of the harness, "And we can ask Blackfire what she actually saw when we got back."

Half an hour later, they were arriving back at the tower. Cyborg placed his hand on the security panel, but nothing happened.

"Blackfire must have already unlocked it." He said, walking in.

Robin flicked the light switch and all of their mouths dropped as the Teen Titans stared around at their home. Everything was gone, right down to the food in the fridge.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg, "Where's all our stuff?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Robin.

The others looked at him.

"Who was the only person here?" he asked, "Who was the only person who could've entered the tower and who was the only person who could've thought of the one thing that would distract us long enough to steal everything?"

"You mean my sister?" asked Starfire, "No! It was not Blackfire. She has changed; she would not do something like this to us!"

"Come on Starfire," said Robin, "She's a criminal!"

"She is not!" shouted Starfire.

"Why didn't we see it before?" asked Raven, "We shouldn't have trusted her!"

"IT WASN'T HER!" Shouted Starfire angrily, green light shimmering around her.

They all stared at her, almost pityingly.

"Starfire…it had to be her…" said Robin gently.

Starfire bit her lip.

"Slade," she said quietly, "He said he'd turn us against her."

Starfire turned and began walking towards the exit of the tower.

"And it seems that he's succeeded." She said quietly as she left the tower.


	6. 6

Blackfire landed softly on the ground and looked around. She lifted her hand and a purple light emitted from it, allowing her to see the dark street she now stood in. She couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to put her hand down, something caught her eye.

She span around and saw Slade standing in the shadow of a tall house. She prepared herself for battle.

"Don't be stupid child," laughed Slade, "You can't defeat me."

Blackfire didn't let her guard down.

"Where are the titan's possessions?" asked Blackfire, eyes glowing.

"They'll be returned to the tower shortly." Said Slade, "I only needed then to draw the attentions of the titans."

"Why?" asked Blackfire.

"You," said Slade simply, "I need them to think that it was you who took all of their possessions. It was too easy really."

Slade took a step forward.

"They were so ready to turn on you," he gave a small laugh, "It was child's play."

Blackfire fired a bolt at him. He dodged it.

"Of course, I knew robin would be the first to accuse you," said Slade, "He always did want you to leave, for the safety of your sister. He would let you die in jail for a crime you didn't commit to save her!"

She fired bolts at him again. He still managed to dodge them.

"Of course, Raven never trusted you," said Slade, "She hates you. Not that Cyborg and Beastboy don't."

Blackfire attacked him. She wasn't even paying attention to her attack; she just wanted to shut him up.

"And of course, then there's your sister," said Slade, "Young Starfire. It's pathetic really, because she really did trust you and now…I doubt she'll even speak to you again now."

A green bolt hit Slade from the back and he groaned as he fell to the floor. Blackfire blinked, confused. She looked up and saw Starfire standing in the street, arm raised after the attack.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken," said Starfire, "The last thing I'd want to do is lose my only sister!"

"I don't know if we should be doing this," said Cyborg, "For one we have no Beastboy and second, we don't even now if Blackfire was lying!"

"Of course she was," said Robin, "Who else was it going to be?"

Cyborg shrugged and continued driving around the streets of the dark city. He began to drive around the corner when he saw two figures leap into the air. One of them was dragging the other behind.

"That's gotta be them!" he called.

"And it looks like Blackfire's taken Starfire hostage!" shouted Robin, leaping from the car.

Blackfire ran forward and hugged Starfire tightly. Starfire did not return the embrace. Blackfire stepped back confused.

"What is wrong sister?" she asked.

"Did you take our belongings?" asked Starfire.

"What?" asked Blackfire.

"Did you take our belongings?" Starfire repeated, her eyes fixed on Blackfire's.

"No, of course I didn't!" said Blackfire.

Starfire stared into her eyes for a moment and then sighed and smiled.

"I thought not," she said, looking relieved.

"We'd better take Slade to jail before he wakes up," said Blackfire, turning around.

The street was completely empty. Slade's unconscious self was gone.

"But…he's gone! Where did he go? How?" asked Blackfire.

"Slade's life revolves around trickery," said Starfire, "He must have left while we were talking!"

"No!" shouted Blackfire, sinking to her knees, "Now they're never going to believe me…"

"Yes they will," said Starfire, "I saw Slade. I will explain to them what happened. They will believe us."

Head lights suddenly caught on the buildings down the street.

"We must go!" said Starfire, "They won't listen if I do not speak to them first!"

Starfire grabbed Blackfire around the wrist and flew into the air, dragging Blackfire along behind her. Starfire looked down and saw someone getting out of the car, while it was still moving. It was Robin. He stared up at them, trying to figure out which was which.

Cyborg and Raven both got out of the car and Cyborg blasted them out of the air. Starfire and Blackfire landed on the roof of a building. Starfire clasped at her leg where she had landed on it strangely when she fell. Blackfire knelt down beside her and touched the leg gently. Starfire flinched, but did not move away. The pain was too great to move.

"I think you might have broken it," said Blackfire, "You'll have to stay here. I'll go explain to your friends!"

"No!" said Starfire as Blackfire stood up, "They won't listen. They didn't even wait to see who was pulling who along. They automatically thought that you had taken me hostage."

"But you said you could explain…" began Blackfire, but Starfire cut her off.

"They'll be here soon. You have to go. They won't listen, they think you're a thief and a liar." Said Starfire, "And besides, with Slade after you it is too dangerous for you to stay here. He'll know where to find you."

Blackfire looked down at her sadly; she knew what Starfire was saying was true. So long as she stayed on Earth she wouldn't be truly trusted and with Slade after her she was a danger to the titans.

"We'll have to make it look convincing," said Blackfire, "Make it look like you made me leave…"

Starfire smiled and nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Already she knew that the titans would start coming into the building.

Blackfire knelt down and hugged her.

"I wish I could take back everything I've done to you sister," she said, tears streaming down her face.

She stood up.

"But don't actually hit me. I need to get away safely!" said Blackfire.

"I promise to keep in touch Blackfire…don't forget about us," said Starfire.

"How could I?" asked Blackfire, "and by the way, you should talk to Robin, I think he really likes you. And I mean _really_ likes you!"

Blackfire and started flying into the air. Blackfire started shooting bolts at her, making sure that they wouldn't hit her properly. Robin and Raven run though the door.

"Starfire!" called Robin.

"I'll get her!" said Raven, rising into the air.

"No!" said Starfire, "Let her go. She won't come back."

"Do you know where our stuff it?" asked Robin.

"I'm sure we can find it," said Starfire.

She looked into Robin's face. She had never really looked at him like that before. Maybe there was truth in Blackfire's last words. Starfire smiled at him.

"Perhaps we could go home. I am most concerned about Beastboy's condition." She said.

Raven started and Robin's eyes grew wide.

"Beastboy!" they both said.

Beastboy was sat in the empty interior of Titan's tower. He was looking around desperately.

"Guys?" he called, "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"All I wanted was a sandwich…"

_THE END_


End file.
